


Hysteria When You're Near

by DaniProblemChild



Category: Def Leppard, Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - 1980s, Dance Bond, F/M, Final Tweaks added, I'll tag more later - Freeform, Slow Build, Song fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-03
Updated: 2016-08-03
Packaged: 2019-06-20 11:00:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,522
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15532779
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaniProblemChild/pseuds/DaniProblemChild
Summary: Ben's dance studio is chosen for the music video shooting of "Hysteria" and his dance partner ends up being replaced.





	1. Hysteria When You're Near

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own the characters and the lyrics belong to Def Leppard. Added note that most quoted lines are lyrics.

It was the day of the video shoot for Def Leppard's music video "Hysteria" and Ben was already freaking out internally. 

Ben Solo was a dancer who had ran away from his parents Leia and Han, figuring that they were so wrapped up in their own lives that they would scarcely notice that he was gone. 

He had gone on to become a dancer and occasionally his studio would be called on by a famous musician or music group. 

Today his dance partner that he had practiced the dance number with had to call in sick and he was going to have to have someone else to take their place at the last moment. 

"Well, s...." Ben stopped himself from cursing as he pulled his blue jeans up and slipped a black tee over his head. 

With a disgruntled sigh Ben stepped onto the dance floor, looking up at the stage to see that the band members of Def Leppard were standing around, he couldn't help but notice that one of the guitarists, whom he heard was Steve Clark, was looking the most anxious of them all. 

Well maybe Ben wasn't the only one feeling like this was going to be a bad day. 

The other dancers finally took to the dance floor and a girl with lonely eyes and a pretty brown dress walked up to Ben. 

His posture stiffened as he watched her movements. 

"I'm Rey, I was assigned to be the replacement for the dancer who couldn't come." Rey paused, looking uncertain. "If that is alright?"

Ben had been watching her with a look of wonder on his face, also wondering if they had the chemistry to pull the dance off on such a short notice. 

"Yes, please join me." He looked at her pleadingly and she hesitated for a long moment, the music began without warning and Ben nearly swore out loud.

The intro to "Hysteria" played and Rey was moving to the music as if she was a part of it, dumbfounding Ben for a short moment before regaining his composure. 

Def Leppard's singer, Joe Elliott, proceeded to continue to set the mood while Ben reached out for Rey.

"Out of touch, out of reach yeah  
You could try to get closer to me  
I'm in luck, I'm in deep, yeah  
Hypnotized, I'm shakin' to my knees"

Ben drew her near and gracefully moved across the dance floor with their bodies moving in sync with each other. The look in Rey's eyes had Ben feeling as if he would melt down on the spot if he allowed it.

"I gotta know tonight  
If you're alone tonight  
Can't stop this feeling  
Can't stop this fire"

He gave her a graceful spin and held her close, wondering if she had a boyfriend or if she even liked him. Ben mentally shook his head and focused on the task that was at hand. 

"Oh, I get hysterical, hysteria  
Oh can you feel it, do you believe it?  
It's such a magical mysteria  
When you get that feelin', better start believin'  
'Cos it's a miracle, oh say you will, ooh babe  
Hysteria when you're near"

The pair naturally weaved between the other dancers. Rey moved with finesse that nearly made Ben jealous and she looked beautiful when he spun her around. 

"Out of me, into you yeah  
You could hide it's just a one way street  
Oh, I believe I'm in you, yeah  
Open wide, that's right, dream me off my feet  
Oh, believe in me"

Ben once again made eye contact with Rey, looking at her with a look that made her want to hold him close but she wasn't sure if this was really dance business as usual or was Ben trying to imply something more emotionally meaningful with his movements. 

"I gotta know tonight  
If you're alone tonight  
Can't stop this feeling  
Can't stop this fire"

The dark haired boy nearly collided with another pair of dancers but Rey didn't miss a step, being together felt natural just like a hand in a glove to them and Rey wasn't sure about that feeling.

"Oh, I get hysterical, hysteria  
Oh can you feel it, do you believe it?  
It's such a magical mysteria  
When you get that feelin', better start believin'  
'Cos it's a miracle, oh say you will

Ooh babe  
Hysteria when you're near"

Rick Allen's drum beats were now more pronounced and  
Ben really became nervous since this part of the dance required them to have their bodies against each other as Phil Collen hit a few notes on the guitar before Joe chimed in once again. Than Steve and Phil's guitar solo began, Rey twisted away from her partner and glided along with graceful movements, spinning up to Ben once again at the climax of the solo.

"I gotta know tonight  
If you're alone tonight  
Can't stop this feeling  
Can't stop this fire"

Ben wondered about her life as they continued to dance as choreographed, the lonely look in her eyes made him want to get to know her more. There had never been a girl to have mesmerized him at such a magnitude before. 

"Oh, I get hysterical, hysteria  
Oh can you feel it, do you believe it?  
It's such a magical mysteria  
When you get that feelin', better start believin'  
'Cos it's a miracle, oh say you will

Ooh babe, Say you will"

This time it was Ben moving away from Rey, who followed after him while Steve seemed to be getting in on the dance action onstage with his guitar. 

"Baby, closer  
Closer  
Get closer to me"

Rey softly ran her hand across Ben's face, who picked her up without warning. She quickly wrapped her legs around him so that she wouldn't fall as the music faded.


	2. Love and Affection

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ben is a bundle of nerves and Rey has conflicting feelings.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do not own any characters and the lyrics belong to Def Leppard. Added note that most quoted lines are lyrics.

Ben suddenly snapped back to his senses after the song faded and the filming had stopped. He had picked up Rey, his dance partner and that was not included in their dance number that had been originally choreographed. 

For several seconds he felt content with her being this close to him but now he felt skittish and stood her up on the ground, quickly walking away from her while feeling angry at himself for losing himself in the moment when it had felt so right. 

Rey watched in bewilderment as Ben walked away, disappearing into the crowd that had gathered on the dance floor.

"Ben wait!" But he didn't hear her because of the nervous chatter of the film crew and the dancers. She decided she would go look for him but her search was in vain. 

A voice with a heavy Sheffield accent spoke up from behind her. " Oi, 'Ey there! Are you looking for your dance partner?"

Rey turned and saw that Def Leppard's guitarist Steve Clark was standing with his white Les Paul.

"Yes." She replied without hesitation.

"'e went that way." Steve pointed in the opposite direction that she was searching. "I think 'e was hoping you would follow him." The blonde guitarist smiled cheerfully and Rey thanked him, thinking of him as an angel that was more than happy to help her. 

She rushed in the direction that he had indicated and found that it was where the exit was, her heart pounded and she was extremely nervous that Ben may have already left.

To Rey's surprise he was sitting on the hood of a black Ford, looking too sad for her liking. 

If it was possible she would try to make him smile more and she felt a resolve within her to do just that. 

"Ben?" Rey called out, the sound of his name almost a song to his ears, causing him to brace himself with his hands to keep from falling off of the hood of his car. 

"Rey? I..." The relief to see her was evident on his face and she smiled at him, knowing that he was about to apologise for earlier.

"Please don't worry about it." Rey sat down beside him on the hood of the car. 

"You did give me quite a fright but I forgive you." She watched as his shoulders seem to relax a bit, than her eyes wandered to his brawny arms, just looking at the defined muscles made her breathing become ragged.

Rey tore her eyes away from his arms and realised that his brown eyes were intently studying her face, they both turned a bright shade of crimson and she laughed lightly out of nervousness. 

"I guess I should be getting home..." She stood again and was about to walk away when Ben spoke up.

"Could you please come with me?" His eyes widened after he uttered the sentence, 

'how many more times am I going to embarrass myself today' he thought to himself, hell he didn't even know if she had a boyfriend of her own. 

"Sure," Rey replied, wanting to get away from her own place for a while. 

She had already hopped into his car before he could even open the door for her. 

Ben hid a smile while pretending to wipe his face as he got into the driver's seat. 

They drove away in silence and Ben didn't know where to start with any kind of conversation, it all seemed too obvious that he was attracted to her and questions seemed to lead to improper thoughts, well he was having improper thoughts regardless of questions. 

However Rey somehow seemed content with just being with him and that was enough for him. 

"So this is where you live?" She asked as they got out of the car when he parked at an apartment complex. 

"Yeah...." Ben began to feel a wee bit self conscious but she smiled at him again, causing him to forget what was initially on his mind.

They both went inside and Rey seemed to loosen up and carry on conversation. 

"This place really looks nice." Oddly, the whole time she said that her hazel eyes were fixed on him.

"Thanks." Ben replied shyly. 

He than said that he needed to go change his clothes which were still sweat drenched, although he was really wanting to refresh his reddened face.

He left Rey in the living room whose eyes were constantly roaming throughout the room. A photo frame that was lying face down on a small table piqued her interest, causing her to wonder if he had a girlfriend. 

She picked the photo up and found that there were two people in the photo that she presumed was Ben's parents. 

Meanwhile Ben left the bathroom with a freshly washed face and a clean tee he had put on.

He quietly walked into the living room and found that Rey was holding the photograph of his parents. 

"Oh... you're back." She put the photo back in the upright position. 

Ben looked uneasy and she wasn't sure what to do with the tension that was building.

"Are they your parents?" Rey indicated in the direction of the photograph. 

"Yes..." He looked away and she felt a strange feeling in her chest. 

"What happened to them?" She asked curiously, though she was afraid that she would upset him if they had died.

"I ran away." Ben's answer was hushed and she wasn't certain how to perceive him. "What about your parents?" He asked abruptly, catching her off guard.

"I have no one." Rey gave a simple reply, which was the truth since her parents died when she was young and had been something like a drifter ever since. 

Ben looked at her quietly, slowly approaching her and she was glad he didn't tell her he was sorry like other people had. 

"What do you do?" He asked, feeling that he must say something. 

"I dance, I love to dance." Her face lit up and Ben found himself staring at her again. 

"Oh, is that your turntable?" She walked up to the record player that was on a table across the room. 

"Yeah." Ben was fascinated with her movements and wondered why he felt that she belonged to him, although they were just strangers it felt like they were meant for each other.

"Do you mind if I?" Rey pointed towards the needle and Ben nodded for her to go ahead.

"Just don't be surprised about it being Def Leppard since I practice here also." Ben looked down, feeling a bit weirded out that Rey might imagine him in a onesie, practicing dance numbers. 

He was unable to repress the urge to laugh out loud and Rey thought he looked adorable when he laughed. 

She placed the needle on the vinyl and the intro to "Love and Affection" began to play. Rey began to sway with the music and immediately Ben was lost in his feelings, needing to move with her as she moved, somehow there was a feeling of wholeness that he couldn't put his finger on. 

Rey was startled when Ben made intense eye contact with her as the first line of the song was being sang.

"You got the fire, baby, I got the heat, can you handle it?  
I got the time, baby, you got the need, oh surrender it"

He moved his hand across her waist and they moved in perfect sync with each other. 

"Oh, it's a passion crime with a danger sign, oh, can you handle it? 

You're just another girl, I'm just another man, it's just another night  
Whoa yeah"

Rey spun around and gave him a light push on the chest, looking him in the eye with a fierceness that made him shiver.

"Don't gimme love and affection or what you think it should be  
Don't gimme love, the wrong reason, yeah, it don't matter to me"

She skillfully executed a spin away from Ben and he held her close, his breath tickled her ear and her knees nearly went to jelly.

"I got the heart, baby, you got the beat, take a chance on me  
We got the night baby, we got the dream, oh imagine it  
Oh, it's a passion crime with a danger sign, oh, can you handle it?" 

They continued to dance as if they had been partners for several years when in reality they had only met today. 

"You're just another girl, I'm just another man, it's just another night  
Whoa yeah  
Don't gimme love and affection or what you think it should be  
Don't gimme love, the wrong reason, yeah, it don't matter to me"

Ben was nearly running into things trying to keep up with her and had just noticed that he had not cursed the whole time that she had been here in the apartment with him, he was unsure weather to congratulate himself or not. Meanwhile they both seemed to be silently fighting for dominance and he was determined that she not show him up if possible. 

"I don't need your understandin'  
Oh babe can't you understand me  
C'mon try it and see"

Rey moved away from Ben during the guitar solo, needing space while he tried to catch his breath since he was panting heavily. 

"Oh  
It's a passion play in a diff'rent way, oh can you handle it, yeah"

Ben retrieved her as she gracefully walked behind him, running her hands along his arms before stepping in front of him to touch his chest. He swallowed hard, feeling a sense of lust for her and if she didn't watch out...

"I don't need your understandin'  
Oh babe can't you understand me?  
I don't need it  
Don't need your heart  
I don't need no understandin'  
No affection"

At this point they couldn't keep their hands off of each other and Rey felt as though she was needing him and it was a scary feeling for her, the overwhelming need to move away conflicted with her desire.

"Don't give me love - and affection  
Don't gimme love, gimme what you got I don't need your understandin' 

Give me all you got  
Give it all, give it all  
Give it all  
Don't give me love  
I don't need the wrong reason"

The song faded out and Rey was up against the door, she wasn't sure how that happened but she did know that Ben's face was only inches from her own and they were both breathing heavily.


	3. Animal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ben makes a promise to Rey.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter will not include song lyrics but the same disclaimer applies

Rey stared hard at Ben while he had a look of longing in his eyes, only mere inches from closing the gap between them.

However, Rey wasn't quite ready yet. "I would love for you to love me tonight but you'll leave me." 

She lowered her eyes, catching her breath when Ben touched her jaw line tenderly.

"I will never leave you. Neither will I allow you to have any other dance partner except for me." He pressed his forehead against his and allowing his finger to trace the outline of her lips, Ben felt crazy for saying it but he knew he wouldn't be able to let her go after she had came into his life.

"Do you promise you will never leave?" Rey's voice was a few octaves higher than normal and Ben smiled for a moment because of how cute she sounded.

"I promise I will never runaway again." He said seriously. 

Rey was mesmerized with his face and failed to notice that he was leaning in to kiss her. 

She closed her eyes and allowed him to take the lead with the kiss, their lips moved in synchronicity and a warm feeling developed in the pit of her stomach. 

Ben moved his hand along her neck, feeling the racing pulse and goosebumps that he had incited. 

He felt strangely bold as he deepened the kiss, tasting Rey as their tongues mingled, her hand pressed the back of his head and prompted him to get closer. 

She moaned into the kiss and he felt like he was going to come undone on the spot, he withdrew his soft lips from her own and whispered against Rey's ear while his hands were busily caressing her waist, sliding up to the outlines of her breasts.

"Ever since I first saw you I was struck by you and I realised that you was what was missing in my life." His body was pressed against her own and she could feel his hard cock against her, shivers were going down her spine and electricity through her veins, making her conscious of the wetness in her panties.

"And I may have to fuck you into the wall to make sure the neighbors know you're mine." Rey whimpered and wrapped her arms around his neck.

"Take me now..." her hands moved to caress his face. Ben seemed hesitant but she continued to encourage him. 

"Do it... If you really want me." She began to grind against his groin and it was his turn to moan.

He had already undone her dress without her knowledge and she was shocked when it fell to the ground. 

Ben immediately lowered his head and started to suck her nipples, alternating between them.

Rey closed her eyes and tilted her head back, holding his head against her chest.

"Ben..." She moaned, giving a pull at his dark locks. "Take me... please." her center was aching for release and he felt as if he were about to explode himself.

Ben pulled his tee shirt over his head and Rey nimbly undid his jeans, letting them drop to the floor while his hard erection sprang out from the confines that was holding it back. 

She licked her lips and didn't give Ben a chance to step out of his jeans. 

Rey wrapped her legs around him and allowed him to push his way inside of her. 

Her hot, slick heat made Ben feel dizzy with pleasure and was about to start talking when Rey kissed him, shutting him up. 

Their bodies moved together as one, making a racket against the wall, 

"I love you." He pushed himself deeper into her.

"I love you too....BEN!!! Ah... OH!!!" Her climax had come on without warning. 

"Come for me, Rey." Ben groaned, feeling her heat tighten around his cock, prompting him to share the moment of ecstasy with her. 

She collapsed against him and he held her close, stroking her head lovingly while their sweat mingled. 

He wanted to stay like that for a long time but he couldn't move because his jeans were confining his ankles. 

Rey wondered why she had came so fast but thought that love might have had something to do with it.

Slowly she lowered herself and slid against the wall, feeling lightheaded, drowsy and overwhelmed by the climax. 

Ben fixed his jeans and picked her up, despite her insistence that she was fine. 

"You're staying with me from now on." He carried her to his room and laid her in his bed. 

By than she had nodded off to sleep and he climbed into bed, holding her close with loving, protective arms. 

Hoping that the neighbors won't disturb her rest while he thought about the music video that had brought them together and their future that he was looking forward to.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I keep saying I my smut writing has seen it's best days and hopefully I'll remind myself not to write smut anymore. 
> 
> Also a great big thank you to Semperfidani for motivating me to extend this work!


End file.
